Una rival complicada
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kyouko y Rise son al mismo tiempo novias de Akari, pero Kyouko le agarra manía a Rise y busca la manera de apartarla de Akari para ser ella la única en la vida de la pelirroja, buscando la ayuda de Chinatsu para lograr su objetivo. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Luego de una eternidad en pausa, retorno con un nuevo OS de Yuruyuri. Como bien saben, Namori-sensei tiene la propiedad total de este anime.

 **Una rival complicada**

Akari se encontraba profundamente dormida. No recordaba en qué punto, sólo que la noche anterior se encontraba viendo una película en casa, en compañía de dos personas que últimamente estaban compitiendo para ver cuál sería la única y verdadera novia de la pequeña pelirroja.

Las dos acompañantes se despiertan al mismo tiempo y lo primero que ven es el rostro de Akari, el cual era aún más enternecedor (suponiendo que ello sea posible), y eso intensificaba el enamoramiento de las dos chicas que estaban a ambos lados de ella.

─ Akari se ve tan tierna así ─ opina Kyouko.

─ … ─ dice Rise.

─ No sé qué dijiste, pero te digo que te quedas corta ─ ataca Kyouko con burla.

─ …

─ ¿Sabes? Es un poco frustrante que no pueda oír nada de lo que dices. Es decir, podrías incluso insultarme de la peor forma que se te ocurriera, y yo ni cuenta me daría.

─ …

─ Espero que no hayas puesto a prueba lo que te acabo de decir.

─ …

No queriendo discutir más (pues no lograba entender nada de lo que decía Rise) Kyouko tiene la idea de picarle los cachetes a Akari para ver su reacción. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero era algo de lo que no era posible cansarse. Rise por su parte acerca más su cuerpo al de Akari para poder el calor que ella emitía, y eso la hacía sentir realmente reconfortada. Las acciones de ambas llegan pronto a despertar a Akari, y ella sólo bosteza largamente antes de extender ambas manos para abrazar a sus dos novias.

─ Buenos días, Kyouko-chan, Matsumoto-senpai.

─ Je, me nombraste a mí primero ─ dice Kyouko con tono de victoria ─. Yo sabía que yo soy tu mejor novia, Akari.

─ ¿Mejor novia? ¿De qué hablas? ─ Akari se termina de despertar para comprender lo que decía la rubia ─ Yo no considero a ninguna mejor que la otra. Yo las amo a las dos, y eso es lo que realmente importa, Kyouko-chan.

─ …

─ No sé lo que dijo, pero yo te digo que soy mejor para quedarse con Akari ─ insiste Kyouko, aunque Matsumoto no se inmuta.

─ Vamos, no deben pelear entre ustedes ─ Akari tapa la boca de ambas con un dedo ─. Apenas tenemos un par de semanas y no pueden convivir juntas.

─ …

─ Ehhh, la presi tiene razón. Es imposible que podamos compartirte así nomás ─ dice Kyouko sin estar realmente segura de lo que dijo Rise ─. Akari, sé que no es sencillo, pero tienes que decidirte por una de las dos.

─ ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, yo las quiero por igual, y Akari no va a querer dejar a una sola, por más que hiciera feliz a la otra.

─ …

Esta vez Kyouko no sabía qué decir, no quería hacer que Akari quedara mal, ni tampoco pudo hacerse una idea de lo que había dicho la presidenta, así que se conformó con hacer un puchero y mirar a otro. A pesar de todo, Kyouko no se sentía conforme con compartir a Akari con Rise. Necesitaba pensar en algo para convencer a Akari de elegirla sólo a ella, y que Rise se regrese por donde vino. Es entonces que se le ocurre algo bastante ingenioso, si bien tendría que esperar para ponerlo a efecto.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ A ver, dices que no soportas tener que compartir a Akari-chan con Matsumoto-senpai, y que quieres quedarte con Akari-chan para ti sola, ¿no? ─ recuenta Chinatsu luego de escuchar la historia de Kyouko.

─ Así es, y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar…

─ Olvídalo, Kyouko-senpai ─ corta Chinatsu de forma fría ─. No tengo ningún interés en el problema que tienes. Dentro de un momento voy a una cita con Yui-senpai, y si te hago caso pierdo la cita y se echará a perder todo cuanto he hecho para que fuésemos pareja, así que te recomiendo que busques a alguien más que sí tenga tiempo de sobra para perderlo contigo.

─ Por favor, Chinatsu-chan ─ Kyouko intenta abrazarle las piernas, pero la pelirrosa la rechaza ─. Te prometo que si me ayudas nunca más te volveré a molestar.

Chinatsu estaba a punto de irse de allí cuando procesa lo que le había dicho Kyouko. Su gesto de indiferencia es cambiado por una sonrisa malévola mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia.

─ Te espero mañana a las diez, y más te vale que no me hagas esperar, senpai.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

En vista de que Kyouko iba enserio con su empeño de querer ser la única en la vida de Akari, increíblemente llegó a la hora pautada y se encontró con Chinatsu, quien tenía un cuaderno en sus manos para tomar apuntes. Desde el punto de vista de Kyouko, el inicio de esa reunión parecía más una sesión con un psicólogo que para elaborar un plan para apartar a Rise del lado de Akari.

─ A ver, Kyouko-senpai ─ Chinatsu empieza a anotar ─: Dices que amas a Akari-chan, pero que a su vez no soportas tener que compartirla con Matsumoto-senpai, ¿correcto?

─ Así es ─ responde Kyouko con firmeza.

─ Bueno, supongo que para eso tendríamos que encontrar la manera de que Akari tenga preferencia sobre ti, y la manera para lograrlo sería demostrando algo en lo que seas mucho que Matsumoto-senpai.

─ Eso es fácil ─ presume la rubia ─. Yo soy mucho mejor dibujante que ella. Dudo mucho que ella se esfuerce en dibujar un doujin como lo hago yo con tanto esmero.

─ Tendrás que descartar eso, senpai ─ Chinatsu tacha algunas notas y pasa la página ─. Ayer Matsumoto-senpai terminó de pintar un mural que está detrás de la secundaria que apenas le demoró tres días en completar, apenas recibiendo ayuda de Nishigaki-sensei.

─ ¿Un mural? ─ Kyouko se pone un poco nerviosa ─ ¿De qué clase de mural hablamos?

Chinatsu saca su celular, busca la foto y se la muestra a la rubia, dejándola con la boca abierta: Era un enorme muro, a juzgar que Matsumoto casi era un punto a un lado del mismo. El mural constaba de una panorámica en la que aparecían decenas y decenas de estudiantes de Nanamori haciendo cualquier clase de actividades: algunas aparecían tomadas de la mano, otras aparecían participando en diversos estudios concernientes a las actividades académicas de la secundaria, y unas cuantas que estaban en lo más alto del mural colgando un enorme listón que decía "Bienvenidas a Nanamori". Kyouko estaba completamente consternada, no le podía ver ni el más mínimo detalle al muro para burlarse del mismo. Aquello era como una Capilla Sixtina en versión plana.

* * *

 **Mente de Kyouko**

Rise hace aparición en un espacio completamente negro y vacío, cuando de pronto hace una pose de superheroína que se iba a transformar, y todo su cuerpo es rodeado de una serie de placas que la envuelven de uno en uno con efectos épicos hasta quedar vestida como si fuera la controladora de un mecha. En sus manos aparecen mágicamente unos pinceles que empieza a hacer girar a una velocidad de vértigo, luego da un tremendo salto, y a medida que cae mueve los pinceles de un lado a otro varias veces, dejando estos una estela como si se trataran de tajos de una espada.

Una vez que ce al suelo y se apoya una rodilla de forma bastante épica, los pinceles y el traje especial de Rise se desvanecen en un suave destello, y entonces la presidenta se levanta y se apoya sobre un gigantesco cuadro que ella había creado justo en el momento del salto y la caída. El cuadro constaba de ella misma y Akari dándose un apasionado beso, con el borde del cuadro rodeado de flores de mil colores distintos, y en la base del cuadro había una frase de decía "EN TU CARA, KYOUKO". Acto seguido, en los brazos de Rise aparece mágicamente Akari, vestida como princesa, y la presidenta se la lleva cargando, hasta que ambas desaparecen en el fondo negro.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

─ Eso es… terrible… ─ Kyouko estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y Chinatsu no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

─ Tenemos que encontrar otra manera de que puedas hacer que Akari-chan te considere tan especial que te prefiera a ti y no a Matsumoto-senpai ─ dice la yandere mientras seguía tomando notas ─. A ver, ¿qué otra "cualidad" dices que tienes?

─ Ermmm… ¡Yo soy graciosa! Cuando me lo propongo puedo ser extremadamente divertida.

─ Descartado ─ Chinatsu vuelve a tachar algunos apuntes ─. Desde mi punto de vista, no eres tan graciosa como quieres pretender, y además no has visto a Matsumoto-senpai contando un chiste a las chicas de primer año.

─ ¿Un chiste? ¡Pero si no se le puede oír nada de lo que dice!

─ Créeme, senpai, ella no necesita que se le oiga para que todas nos caigamos de nuestros asientos de la risa. Incluso una vez Sakurako-chan fue agarrada desprevenida mientras tomaba jugo. Paso casi toda la tarde limpiando los asientos ensuciados por lo fuerte que se había reído.

Kyouko veía que su rival amorosa resultaba ser mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado jamás, y eso le preocupaba muchísimo. Cada vez aumentaba su temor de que Rise le pudiera quitar a Akari en cualquier momento, pero se dice internamente que tenía que pensar en positivo, pues era la única manera en que podría encontrar esa esquiva fórmula que tanto necesitaba.

─ Bueno… A ver, a ver… ¡Yo me conozco todos los capítulos y películas de Mirakurun! ¡Al derecho y al revés! ¿Crees que eso sirva?

─ Para nada ─ responde Chinatsu sin delicadeza alguna ─. Yo no sé de nadie más que considere eso como un don o algo en lo que se pueda ser "mejor", y de todos modos no creo que sea posible compararlo, pues no sé si la presidenta alguna vez haya visto a Mirakurun.

─ Qué aburrida es. No puedo imaginarme a alguien a quien no le guste Mirakurun.

─ A mí no me gusta Mirakurun, especialmente cuando me fuerzas a hacer cosplay de ella ─ remarca nuevamente Chinatsu.

Kyouko sentía que las opciones se le estaban agotando. Ya no se le ocurría qué otra cosa podría utilizar para derrotar a Rise y convencer a Akari de que no tenía a nadie más que Kyouko en su vida. Como si fuese una bofetada de parte de la vida misma, la respuesta llega a Kyouko, la cual sonríe ampliamente, cosa que no agrada nada a Chinatsu.

─ ¡Eso es! ─ la rubia empieza a dar brincos muy jubilosa ─ Es tan obvio y no me había dado cuenta ¡Es la manera perfecta para vencer a la presi de una vez y para siempre!

─ ¿A qué te refieres, senpai?

─ Aquello que yo tengo más que Rise. Algo que ella jamás había logrado tener y que yo sí tengo…

─ ¿Amistad desde la infancia con Yui-senpai?

─ No, algo todavía mejor. Adivina, adivinadora.

─ ¡Deja el suspenso y di qué es eso que, según tú, te permite superar a Matsumoto-senpai! ─ Chinatsu estaba que se comía el cuaderno por la desesperación.

─ Presencia, Chinatsu-chan. Hablo de presencia ─apunta Kyouko como si hubiera descubierto la fórmula de la juventud eterna ─. Daré uso a mi presencia y le haré sombra a la presidenta Matsumoto para que Akari sólo me mire a mí ¿Verdad que ese plan es maravilloso?

─ No sé si funcione en ese sentido, pero puedes intentarlo si quieres ─ Chinatsu cierra con decepción su cuaderno y lo guarda en el bolso que llevaba ─. En todo caso, debes andar con cuidado. Matsumoto-senpai no es tonta, y si no te cuidas te descubrirá sin ningún problema.

Kyouko le alza el pulgar a Chinatsu a modo de decirle que no había por qué preocuparse, aunque la pelirrosa no se siente confiada en lo absoluto. Al menos hizo lo que pudo, y podría contar con que Kyouko no la siguiera molestando por tonterías sin importancia.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

A la luz de la ventana abierta, y con unas papas ligeramente saladas a un lado de su escritorio, Akari estaba pasándola bien mientras revisaba sus apuntes escolares para asegurarse de estar al día con todo, cuando en la habitación entra Kyouko con el mayor sigilo posible para que su novia no se diera cuenta. Ya se iba a enterar Akari que Kyouko es mucho mejor que Rise.

─ ¿Adivina quién es? ─ Kyouko tapa los ojos de Akari para que no le viese, aunque su voz cantarina era mucho más que obvia.

─ Vamos, Kyouko-chan ─ Akari se descubre los ojos y mira directamente a la rubia ─. No te había oído llegar ¿Lo hiciste para darme una sorpresa?

─ ¿Qué comes que adivinas? ─ Kyouko se sienta en las piernas de Akari y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos ─ Es que no soportaba estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, cariño ─ le da un beso casto pero lleno de sentimiento ─. No sabes… ─ la besa otra vez ─ lo mucho… que… te necesito.

─ Estás realmente melosa, Kyouko-chan ─ Akari abraza la cintura de Kyouko mientras permitía que la besara ─. Espero que no hayas hecho ninguna travesura con alguna cosa mía, que sabes que tus besos no van a funcionar.

─ Créeme que no es eso, Akari ─ Kyouko acerca a Akari de modo de hundir el rostro de ella entre sus pechos poco desarrollados ─. Es sólo que mi corazón late fuera de control por ti ¿lo sientes, Akari?

─ S-sí, late bastante fuerte, Kyouko-chan ─ responde Akari algo apenada al estar con medio rostro aplastado contra el pecho de Kyouko ─. También es realmente cálido, pero es un poco vergonzoso estar así.

─ No hay por qué preocuparse, si somos novias, Akari ─ Kyouko da un vistazo hacia atrás, y en la puerta estaba Rise, quien también acababa de llegar sin avisar (o al menos nadie la oyó presentarse).

Rise ni siquiera movía un músculo mientras veía a Kyouko sacar provecho de la ocasión, y al cabo de menos de un minuto finalmente reacciona levantando una mano, juntando los nudillos de los dedos índice y medio para luego tocar la puerta tras ella. Golpe lapidario de parte de la presidenta, pues no dudo en mirar y encontrarse a su otra novia.

─ Oh, bienvenida, Matsumoto-senpai ─ Akari le pide a Kyouko que se levantara para ella también pudiera ponerse de pie ─ ¿Pudo traer los apuntes que le pedí para ayudarme con los estudios?

─ … ─ Rise saca unos cuadernos viejos del bolso que cargaba, y de ese modo Akari y Kyouko lograron entender a la primera, por primera vez en sus vidas, lo que Rise había dicho.

─ Genial ─ Akari se acerca a la presidenta y le planta un dulce beso en los labios, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Kyouko castañeaba los dientes bastante molesta mientras miraba a la presidenta robarse la atención de Akari en ese momento. Rise por un momento le devuelve la mirada, le saca la lengua y regresa su atención a Akari. Aquello era una verdadera declaración de guerra al parecer de Kyouko, y no estaba dispuesta a perderla por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Esta vez Akari y sus dos novias se encontraban en el parque pasando un rato agradable. Kyouko realmente lo pasaba bien estando al lado de Akari, pero le desagradaba que del otro lado estuviera Rise, toda acaramelada, aunque no dijese nada (o no se le oyese nada). Tenía que vencerla en ese mismo momento, o podría empañarse la velada con Akari. Kyouko mira en todas direcciones, buscando que le pudiera ser de utilidad, pero no parecía haber nada, así que tuvo que poner a trabajar con mayor intensidad el cerebro para al menos saber si tenía el chance de la improvisación. Y entonces, como si el cielo se la hubiese enviado, aparece Nishigaki-sensei con un aparato raro en las manos, y estaba acercándose al trío yuri.

─ Ohayo, chicas ─ saluda la sensei con tranquilidad ─. Matsumoto, necesito que me ayudes un momento con este invento que aun intento saber para qué sirve, y es que no logro que responda de ninguna forma.

─ …

─ Sí, lo hice de ese modo ─ Akari y Kyouko se sentían perdidas desde el comienzo de la conversación ─. De todos modos no consigo respuesta ¿Podrías ayudarme? Sólo será un momento, y luego puedes regresar a tu cita.

Rise cede a la petición de la sensei, pero antes de alejarse le da un pequeño beso a Akari, y segundos después estaba con Nana probando el invento desde el otro lado del parque. Kyouko no desaprovecha la oportunidad para abrazar por la cintura a Akari para asegurarse de tenerla lo más cerca posible de ella.

─ ¿No te parece hermoso el día, Akari?

─ Pues es verdad, lo es ─ responde la pelirroja sonriente.

─ Pero lo sería mucho más si pudiera tener la marca de tus labios sobre los míos ─ Kyouko mira fijamente el rostro de Akari y se le acerca para nublarle la mente con su beso.

Akari se deja llevar fácilmente y besa a Kyouko con bastante pasión, y Kyouko esperaba que el beso resultara lo bastante bueno como para que Akari se decida por ella y abandone de una vez por todas a la presienta. Ninguna de las dos parecía acordarse de que se encontraban en un parque, a la vista de mucha gente, y entre esa gente pasaban casualmente Himawari y Sakurako, y ambas se quedan viendo la escena.

─ Mira eso, Himawari. Akari-chan y Toshino-senpai se están…

─ ¡Esto no lo deben ver las niñas pequeñas e inmaduras! ─ Himawari le tapa los ojos a Sakurako y la hace andar.

─ ¡Pero yo quiero ver! ¡Por aburrida es que te crecen tanto las tetas!

Akari y Kyouko jamás se darían cuenta de lo anteriormente mencionado, el momento que tenían no se los permitía. Ambas finalmente sienten que sus cuerpos demandaban algo de aire y se separan, y justo en ese momento ocurre una tremenda explosión en el parque que asusta a todos los que estaban allí.

La explosión provenía exactamente del lugar en que se encontraban Rise y Nana, y Akari se asusta mucho al pensar que la presidenta podría haber sufrido algún daño, por lo que se levanta y se adentra en la colosal nube que se había formado en el lugar.

─ ¡Matsumoto-senpai! ¡Matsumoto-senpai!

─ ¡Espera, Akari! ¡Puede ser peligroso! ─ Kyouko no consigue detener a su novia, y eso la hace sentir vencida otra vez ─ Rayos, otra vez la presi nos ha arruinado el momento.

Kyouko también se adentra en la nube y corre en línea recta hasta que llega al centro de la explosión, donde también se encontraba Akari, y enfrente de ellas se encontraban también la presidenta y la sensei.

─ No se preocupen, chicas. Todo está bien ─ dice Nana mientras intentaba apartar el humo con una mano ─. La explosión fue más ruido y humo que otra cosa. Nosotras estamos bien ¿verdad, Matsumoto?

─ ... ─ eso no convención para nada a Akari y Kyouko, puesto que no oyeron nada.

─ ¿Lo ven? Ella está perfectamente ─ la sensei sonríe y tantea en el suelo en busca de los restos de su invento ─. No pasa nada. Supongo que tendré que hacerle unos cuantos arreglos a mi invento, y a lo mejor así lograré saber para qué sirve. Bueno, supongo que Matsumoto es toda de ustedes. Espero que la pasen bien.

Las tres adolescentes se quedan viendo cómo la sensei desaparece entre el humo, y luego pensaron que lo mejor sería que ellas también saliesen. Y de ese modo, Kyouko falla nuevamente en intentar que Akari se olvide de Rise para mirarla sólo a ella.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

─ ¿No habíamos quedado en que no me molestarías si yo te ayudaba, Kyouko-senpai?

─ No funcionó. Realmente no funcionó ─ suspira Kyouko.

─ Te dije que debías andar con cuidado ─ Chinatsu trae dos tazas de té, y ambas empiezan a beber ─. Te dije que Matsumoto-senpai no era tonta, que no te confiaras ¿Acaso crees que Matsumoto-senpai se hizo presidenta encontrando el título en una caja de cereal?

─ Yo una vez conseguí la banda de presidenta de la escuela de Mirakurun de esa misma forma. Creí que era más o menos la misma cosa ─ confiesa Kyouko.

Chinatsu se da un facepalm y mira a Kyouko como si no se lo pudiera creer. Kyouko suspira entre sorbo y sorbo de su té, y es que ya no tenía ideas sobre de qué manera hacerse con toda la atención de Akari sin que Rise lo arruinase todo. Chinatsu por su parte disfrutaba del té y la forma en que el viento le movía el cabello, haciendo obvio que ya no tomaba en cuenta para nada el drama de Kyouko.

─ Aún es temprano. Todavía Yui-senpai no debe haber salido de su casa ─ Chinatsu mira en el reloj que tenía ─. Ahora volviendo a lo que te debería concernir sólo a ti, Kyouko-senpai, creo que ya está bien de hacer tonterías para ganarte la atención de Akari-chan. Ya le has mostrado demasiadas señales a Matsumoto, así que no creo que logres vencerla aunque se nos ocurriera algo ingenioso, pues seguramente debe estar desconfiando demasiado de ti.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que el amor sea algo tan complicado, Chinatsu-chan? ─ se lamentaba Kyouko ─ Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Akari, pero no me agrada cuando ocupa su atención en la presi ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedó con Nishigaki-chan, como pensábamos todas en un principio? Ahora sé cómo sacármela de encima.

─ Yo digo que no debes tensar demasiado la cuerda ─ Chinatsu se termina el té y luego mira con seriedad a Kyouko ─. Si llevas esto demasiado lejos, te advierto que no conseguirás nada bueno. Lo primero posible es que Matsumoto-senpai quiera responder a tus intentos con maldad, y si eso pasa no hay nada que puedas hacer contra ella. Matsumoto-senpai es demasiado para nosotras, y mucho más si te le enfrentas sola. La segunda posibilidad es que Akari-chan se dé cuenta que intentas deshacerte de Matsumoto-senpai, y eso podría no agradarle mucho, con lo sensible que es ella, y te arriesgarías incluso a que no desee estar más contigo, por eso te digo que debes ir con cuidado.

─ Pero tú peleabas a Yui con celo, y mira cómo estás con ella ─ recuerda Kyouko.

─ Porque a mí me sale bien hacerlo así, pero tú no vas a poder, y por eso no debes intentarlo ─ responde Chinatsu con molestia ─. Yo digo que debes aceptar que Akari-chan esté enamorada de las dos, o tendrás que buscarte a alguien más inteligente para que te ayude a deshacerte de Matsumoto-senpai. No hay más elección, Kyouko-senpai.

Kyouko se termina también su té y se levanta de allí para llevar a cabo algo nuevo que se le había ocurrido. Chinatsu ni siquiera se interesa en saber qué le pasaba en la cabeza a la rubia, le da más importancia a lavar las dos tazas y volver a ver la hora.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

Akari y Rise se encontraban leyendo una novela de fantasía, cosa que encantaba bastante a Akari, y la presidenta de vez en cuando desviaba su atención para ver el rostro de Akari, y con eso le bastaba para sonreír ligeramente. Ninguna de las dos sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en aquello, y tampoco es que le dieran tanta importancia a ello, cuando llega Kyouko de una manera normal por primera vez en su vida.

─ Akari, tenemos que hablar ahora mismo.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Kyouko-chan? ─ Akari se levanta y se acerca preocupada a Kyouko ─ Te veo un poco mal.

─ Es que hay algo que me tiene así, y es que no puedo soportar compartirte ─ confiesa Kyouko ─. Sé que nos quieres mucho, que nos amas con todo lo que tienes y más, pero me pone celosa cada vez que le cedes un rato a la presi.

─ … ─ dice RIse.

─ No sé qué dijo exactamente, pero estoy segura que está igual que yo ─ continúa Kyouko ─. Así es como te lo pongo, Akari: Eres mi novia o la novia de ella. Sé que no te gusta eso, pero no podemos seguir así.

Rise se levanta entonces y le pone una mano en el hombre a Akari, la cual empieza a verse bastante preocupada. Por un momento parecía que Akari iba a llorar por el ultimátum de Kyouko, y eso también hacía sentir mal, pero sentía que tenía que ser fuerte si quería que esa rivalidad llegara a su fin.

─ …

─ Ehhh… ─ Kyouko encuentra finalmente la solución en tomar un cuaderno de Akari y dárselo a Rise ─ Mejor anota lo que tengas que decir, que nunca logro oírte nada. No sé cómo le hace Nishigaki-chan para entender todo lo que susurras.

Rise toma el cuaderno y empieza a anotar lo que quería decirle a Kyouko, le da lo que había escrito para que leyera, y a Kyouko se le mueve el piso cuando lo ve.

─ …

─ Presi, ¿de verdad eso era lo que me querías decir? ─ Rise se limita a asentir, Kyouko vuelve la vista al cuaderno ─ Y yo de tonta creyendo que también pensabas quedarte a Akari para ti sola, y resulta que incluso estás dispuesta a renunciar a Akari para que yo no quede perjudicada y que jamás te molestó compartir el amor de Akari… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, presi? ─ Rise entrecierra los ojos, dándole a Kyouko una mirada enfadada ─ Mejor lo dejo así. Esto es demasiado para mí, es incluso más fuerte que aquella vez que Mirakurun estuvo a punto de perder en pulso ante Rivalun. Ahora comprendo la razón por la que Akari también te quiere tanto y prefiere quedarse con las dos: para que una sea la sensual y divertida, y la otra sea la leal e inteligente. Lo siento mucho, presi.

Kyouko y Rise se dan un fuerte abrazo, y Akari se une de inmediato y las envuelve a ambas con cariño mientras besaba a ambas. Ahora que sabía que la única que veía rivalidades y todas esas tonterías era ella misma, Kyouko había comprendido que Rise sólo quería que entre ambas pudieran hacer feliz a Akari y que se detuviera esa tonta pelea que había entre ambas. El resto del día sirvió para que Kyouko se acostumbrara más a cooperar con Rise y ser amable con ella, y con eso pudo comprender mejor a su compañera de novia.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Kyouko y Rise se encontraban nuevamente en el parque, y ambas estaban esperando a Akari llegara para empezar su cita. Kyouko le contaba a Rise varias cosas que tenían que ver con Mirakurun, y Rise no solo le prestaba atención, sino que incluso le pedía a Kyouko algunos doujinshi que había traído para leerlos. Las distintas historias que Rise leía despertaban su fascinación, aunque no pudiera decir nada que fuese audible para Kyouko.

─ …

─ No entendí nada, pero te aseguro que si ves el anime te engancharás de verdad ─ Kyouko guarda en su bolso todas sus creaciones y mira un momento la hora ─. Aún nos falta como diez minutos, seguramente Akari se aparecerá en cualquier momento, y esta vez me esforzaré a tu lado para que esta cita sea la mejor de todas. Supongo que ahora podemos demostrar ser un gran equipo, presi.

A no mucha distancia de allí se encontraban Yui y Chinatsu, quienes también estaban disfrutando de su cita, y Yui llevaba una bolsa con un par de enormes envases de comida para llevar.

─ Eso fue mucho… No creo que vuelva a comer nada en la vida ─ dice Chinatsu sobándose la barriga.

─ De verdad hemos pedido demasiado para comer ─ Yui se sienta en una banca y suela la bolsa que cargaba ─. No me imaginaba que en ese restaurante lo servían todo para dos personas. Por lo menos nos hubiéramos ahorrado el postre…

─ ¿Ahora qué hacemos con toda esa comida que sobró? No hay manera que pueda probar bocado durante el resto del día, Yui-senpai.

─ Supongo que tendré que regalarle esto a la primera de nuestras amigas que veamos. Con algo de suerte será capaz de comerse todo esto ─ opina Yui algo divertida.

─ Tienes razón, Yui-senpai ─ cede la yandere ─. Por cierto, ¿te imaginas si Kyouko-senpai supiera lo que tenemos aquí? Se volvería loca si viera que llevamos casi medio litro de ron con pasas…

Esa conversación llegó a ser oída por Kyouko y Rise, quienes intercambian miradas por un momento, hasta que…

─ ¡La primera que llegue se lo come con Akari! ─ Kyouko sale corriendo de primera, y Rise se le queda viendo algo divertida. Esa rivalidad inventada por Kyouko aún permanecía viva.

 **Fin**

* * *

A ver alguna pregunta, ¿ha habido alguna vez anterior un fanfic que fuese KyoAkaRise (?)? Me atrevo a pensar que no, y es que así tengo la sensación de que este OS es todavía más especial para mí . Mejor me retiro por el momento, y espero que tengan todos/as un feliz año y que sueñen con Akari o Ayano (o con ambas si lo prefieren).

Hasta otra


End file.
